It's Been Awhile
by beautifulsoulheart
Summary: This is AU Tomberly set during Dino Thunder but DT pushed back to fit plotline I have set in place. Kimberly wrote the letter to save someone very important to her, her daughter. Now 17 years later she finds herself in Reefside not knowing that the man she set free is a teacher at the High School that she is coaching Gymnastics at.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know it won't make since but it came to me one day in an idea after reading many Power Rangers fanfiction. In my mind I think Tommy and Kim would have a bad ass daughter who doesn't care what people think.

Disclaimer: I do not or will I ever own Power Rangers but I own Bay and the plot and her step dad.

* * *

Bay Hart adjusted her knee-high boots as she exited her blue mustang, a gift from her mother and step-father for her sixteenth birthday just last year as a gift to soften the news of their divorce, and looked at her new high school and scoffed. Reefside was just as boring as her last school. It also was the middle of the school year so everyone was bound to know exactly who she was. She didn't care, it was her last year of high school before college and then she could be far away from her mother and her constant badgering about her behavior and looks.

Bay had made her way through the school day much to her dismay and she only had one class left. Science with a Dr. Oliver fortunately he had a substitute because he was sick. Of course this meant she was going to behind in this class until she could get her make up work.

Her mother was fine with whatever she did as long as her grades were never affected. Which wasn't a problem she always had the best grades even on the days that she skipped. She didn't skip often, only on the days that started off boring and she had decided that it was in her best interest to save herself from boredom and just skip the school day altogether and find something that was a lot more interesting to her.

Of course her mother always demanded that she attend gymnastics practice twice a week. It was one way that her mother was sure that she could be watched and not cause any trouble. It didn't matter being a gymnast gave her something interesting to do and she enjoyed it.

Sitting in the back of the class she looked at her fellow students and immediately hated them. They were too clean cut for her. Well except the tall blonde was wearing red and sitting in front of her. He drew her interest just a bit. He was sitting with what she assumed were two of his friends but she wasn't paying attention to any of them.

"Hey you must be new, I'm Kira," A light brown haired girl smiled at Bay and knocked her out of her thoughts.

"What gave it away? The fact that I just showed up," Bay sneered. It was going to be one of those days were people were going to state the obvious and she hated people who stated the obvious.

Kira was taken back from the rude attitude that she was given. "Well welcome to Reefside."

"Like I care," Bay scoffed as the bell rung, "If you excuse me I have other plans."

"Well that was rude," Ethan commented as the girl left the room.

"Yeah but she was totally hot," Conner grinned.

"Stiff back as get ready for the dismount Bay," her mother Kimberly St. James yelled at her.

Bay rolled her eyes as she did three backflips into a triple twist off the beam and landed perfectly.

"That was great Bay," Kimberly smiled at her daughter.

"What were you expecting something different?" Bay asked her mother as she freed her black and purple locks out of the hair tie holding it back.

"Bay it's been a good day please don't start," Kim sighed.

"Whatever makes you happy mother. I'll be home for dinner or not I haven't decided," The younger of the two grabbed her bag and headed towards the gym door.

Kim sighed as she started to moved the equipment back to the storage room that it was resting in where she found it.

Things had been hard since Bay turned thirteen and decided that she hated everything. She had dyed parts of her hair purple and decided that being home wasn't something she cared for.

But her grades were as perfect as they could get. So there wasn't much that she could reprimand Bay on as long as she kept her grades.

Bay entered the Cyberspace cafe and decided that it wasn't as lame as it sounded but only barely. Walking up to the counter she ordered a cappuccino and sat at an empty table and pulled out her book.

"Oh great she's here," Kira frowned at her table a few feet away.

"She has a tattoo," Conner gaped as Bay moved her hair over to her left shoulder exposing part of the tattoo that she had on her right shoulder blade, "Can she get any more hotter?"

"I don't know why don't you ask her out and see," Bay smiled at Conner. Of course she had been hearing their conversation about her, but it wasn't something she hadn't heard before.

"Oh well," Conner stuttered.

"You're an articulate one aren't you?" Bay made her way over to Conner and knelt as she grabbed his arm, "Pick me up at this address tomorrow at seven and we'll see a movie or something."

"That sounds good," Conner was still at a loss for words.

"Glad you think so," Bay stood up and started to make her way to her table.

"Wait I don't know your name," the blond boy finally snapped out of his trance.

"I didn't give it, but it's Bay," The girl smiled as she went back to her table.

"Conner," He said loud enough to be heard.

"She's so hot," Conner had been talking about Bay since they had left the cafe and in the car as they had made their way to Dr. O's house.

He was stuck on his uniform and they still were working on a way to freeing him.

"Who is he talking about?" Tommy questioned.

"This new girl at school Bay, she has a very bad attitude and rude," Kira explained.

"Just because she was rude to you doesn't make her any less hot," Conner defended the girl he had only met less than an hour ago.

Just as Kira got ready to make her remark the alarm went off.

"No time," Hayley said from the chair in front of the main computer.

* * *

First chapter everyone. I hope you like it. I am always found at enchantedbyheartbreak on tumblr if you ever need to know anything and I will try to update every week.


	2. Chapter 2

Bay stepped into her house and found her mother sleeping on the couch. She sighed and pulled the blanket they kept on the back of the couch over her and went to her room.

She loved her mother and hated to see her as lonely as she had been since her step-father David left and divorced her. She had only known him since she was nine and she had been ten when they had gotten married and she liked him he was nice.

Bay got out of the shower and put on her normal bedtime attire of shorts and a tank top and laid down. It had been a long day and she just wanted to relax and sleep.

"Bay I think we should talk," Kimberly said the next morning. It was the weekend and they didn't have school.

"About what?" Bay looked up from her coffee mug.

"I know you had a hard time with the divorce and everything," Kim approached.

"David was a good stand in father but it wasn't that big of a loss," The girl shrugged.

"I know you loved him Bay," The small statured women grabbed her daughter's hand.

"I'm fine. And it's not like I don't get to hear from him," Bay said moving her hair to the left exposing the tattoo she had allowed her daughter to get on her shoulder blade.

They had shared the same tattoo. Except Kim's was on her rib cage and that had hurt a lot worse. 'May the power protect you' had meant so much to her in her youth. Bay loved it and decided that she wanted it as an empowerment statement.

"That's true," Kim sighed. David loved Bay like she was his own daughter and it meant a lot to her.

"Anyway I'm going to go out for bit before my date," Bay dumped mug in the sink and headed for her room.

"Be careful," Kim called after her daughter but knew it was useless.

Conner had a weird day not being himself. Well it was himself but it was his inner self. Anyway he was glad that he was back to himself. He walked up to the two story house and knocked on the door.

"You must be Bay's date," A women Conner assumed was her mother opened the door.

"I'm Conner," The blond boy smiled as he stepped inside.

"I'm Kim, Bay's mom," Kim smiled at the boy. Her daughter smiled. Her daughter had good taste, "Let me go get her."

"Thanks," Conner smiled as he looked around. He saw many pictures if Bay and her mother and a man that she assumed was her dad. One picture caught his eye immediately, it was a picture of Bay when she was younger and she was in a leotard on a beam with a big smile on her face.

"I've been doing gymnastics for years. My mom was a gymnast when she was my age," Bay said from the behind him.

"I didn't think you were the pink wearing type," Conner joked as he set the photo down.

"I was back then," Bay smiled looking at the photo, "I had just did my first routine on beam that day."

"We should go before we miss the movie," Conner suggested.

"Sure," The black haired girl grabbed her leather crop jacket, " Mom I'll be back later."

"Have fun don't forget your keys," Kim yelled down to her daughter.

"Kay," Bay grabbed Conner's hand and lead him out of the front door.

"Who's Mustang?" Conner asked as he lead them to his own car.

"Mine, it was a sweet sixteen gift from my mom and step-dad," Bay said as she waited for Conner to open the door.

"It's nice but mine's better," The ranger said opening her door.

"You wish," Bay smirked as she got into the car.

Bay had a good time. Better than she had expected to. The movie was an action movie far from the chick flick on the first date movie.

They had left the theater and had gotten some ice cream and they were now sitting on the hood of Conner's car discussing which super heroes would win in a fight if they were turned evil.

"Come on Batman has no real superpowers," Bay argued as she mixed her ice cream around.

"But he has weapons that are just as good as any power," Conner countered placing the spoon in his mouth.

"Keep thinking that," Bay said looking at her watch, "I think it's time to get you home."

"Get me home? You're the one I picked up," Conner questioned.

"But I don't have a curfew but you most likely do," Bay said pulling her jacket closer to her.

"Here," Conner shrugged off his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"Thanks," Bay said quietly.

"But how do you swing not having a curfew?"

"My mom doesn't care as long as I keep my grades up," Bay shrugged.

"What about your step-dad?"

"Divorced my mom last year. But he didn't mind as long as I was home before midnight," Bay said getting off the car.

"And your actual dad?" The soccer star asked trying to get a deeper understanding of the girl.

"Don't know him, my mom was a teen mom and I never knew my father," Bay said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized.

"Doesn't matter, now take me home so I can gossip to my best friend," Bay joked.

"Really?"

"No. Who do you think I am?" Bay laughed as she got into the car.

"I had a nice time Connie," Bay smiled as the pair reached the front step.

"Connie?" Conner asked.

"I like it. It's like my own nickname for you," The girl smirked as she reached for the doorknob.

"So you wanna do this again sometime?" The soccer star asked.

"Maybe. I'll see on Monday," Bay reached up to kiss Conner, "Night Connie."

"Night Bay," Conner said as he headed down the steps to his car.

Best first date Conner had in a while. He could see himself having a relationship with Bay.

* * *

It is moi with another update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am slowly building into the story more and more. Reviews are love! :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers it is property of Saban and at one point Disney. I only own Bay and the plotline.

* * *

"So is the mysterious Dr. Oliver ever going to show up or am I forced to deal with a sub forever?" Bay asked as Anton Mercer gave the class their homework assignment for the night.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," Kira said trying not to sound angry.

"You know Kira pent up anger removes years from your life," Bay smirked as she tousled her hair with her fingers.

"You know what," Kira started but was interrupted by the last bell.

"Guess we'll never know what you meant to say," Bay said standing up with her bag on her shoulder, "I'll see you later Connie."

"Later Bay," Conner waved like some little girl with a crush.

Ethan and Kira laughed at their teammate as they walked out of the classroom. Bay had been ignoring Conner for the last few weeks and it was getting kind of pathetic how love sick their friend was acting.

"Don't have your legs too far back Bay," Kim called as Bay did her uneven bar routine.

As Bay bit her tongue and ignore her mother she went for her dismount only to land on her ankle sideways.

"Bay are you alright?" Kim rushed over to her daughter.

"I think it's broken," Bay's voice strained as she tried not to put any pressure on her foot.

"Let's get you to a hospital," Her mother said helping the girl to her car.

"It's a twisted ankle," The emergency room doctor informed them, "It shouldn't take more than a couple of weeks to heal. But I do want you to stay off your feet for a few days."

"Cool do I get a cast? Or a colored ace bandage?" Bay questioned as she smiled. She had only broken a few things and loved when they gave her cast.

"I don't think we have colored ace bandages but you can have the regular one," The doctor laughed.

"She loves cast for some weird reasons," Kim informed the doctor.

"We'll get you bandaged right up and then you can go home."

Kimberly was sure she had seen Tommy as her and Bay were leaving the hospital. But he didn't look the same, it wasn't like she had expected him to keep the long hair and pony tail forever.

Bay had been been busy and didn't have a chance to see the man that was her father. If she had Kim was pretty sure she would have noticed a resemblance of some sort.

"Mom where's the remote?" Bay yelled from the couch.

"It should be on the coffee table," Kim walked in the room.

"Ha there you are," Bay said as she found the remote under a pillow.

Kim was having an internal debate on whether or not she wanted to tell her daughter about her father and the fact that he was in Reefside.

"Well nothing is on. I'm going to do my homework," Bay grumbled as she grabbed her crutches and made her way to the stairs.

"Be careful," Kim said as she watched her daughter make her way slowly up the stairs to her room.

"Where's Bay?" Conner asked his friends. Bay was always in class on Wednesdays because she had gymnastics practice after school with her mom.

"Don't know. Don't care," Kira remarked.

"Maybe Bay is right, pent up anger isn't good for you," Ethan commented.

"You volunteering as my punching bag?" Kira asked with a smirk on her face.

"Kira, Ethan, Conner anything interesting you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Tommy asked his students. It was his first day back and he was just glad to be out of his house.

He was greeted with a chorus of no's when a girl with black hair with purple highlights came in on a pair of crutches.

"You must be Dr. Oliver. I'm Bay Hart I'm new here well not really," Bay said handing him her excuse note from her previous teacher.

"Not a problem Ms. Hart," Tommy said as he studied the girl for a bit.

"Hey Connie mind getting a lady's chair?" Bay asked as she made her way to her usual desk in the back.

"Um yeah," Conner replied as he got up.

"We really need to work on your articulating problem," Bay laughed as she sat down.

"Back to the lesson," Tommy started the class back up.

By the end if the hour Tommy realized that his new student was caught up on everything from the beginning of the school year.

"Ms. Hart may I speak with you?" Tommy asked as his class piled out of the door.

"Sure why not," Bay said reluctantly. She wasn't in a rush to head to practice as she waited for her mom to finish and drive her home.

"I want to say that I am impressed that you caught up so fast for someone being in Reefside for what seems like a few weeks," Tommy smiled.

"Like school is hard. It was easy catching up. But I'm sorry Dr. O my mom is waiting for me since I can no longer drive," Bay huffed as she shifted onto her crutches.

"There you are Bay I'm going to take you home first," Kim said as she found her daughter oblivious to the love of her life standing in the room.

"Whatever. It's not like I can do much anyway," Bay sneered at her crutches.

"Kimberly?" Tommy finally snapped out of his shocked state.

"Tommy?" Kim squeaked. She hadn't expected to see him at the high school.

"So looks like you two know each other and Conner looks like he wants to talk to me so he can give me a ride home," Bay said trying to ignore the fact that her mom and her teacher were friends in a past life, "Hey Connie you gonna stand there or help a girl out."

"Hi Mrs. St. James. See you Dr. O," Conner said as he grabbed Bay's bag and lead her out of the room.

"So you have a daughter?" Tommy asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"So you're a doctor?" Kim asked back as she slowly got over her shock.

"Paleontologist not the most exciting thing," Tommy downplayed his work.

"I would bet," Kim smiled a bit.

"So you're in Reefside. With a daughter and your married," Tommy said trying to wrap his mind around everything.

"Divorced. I just haven't changed my name back," Kim said tousling her hair. A habit she picked up from Bay.

"What I don't get is that Bay is at least seventeen, which means you had to have had her at,"

"Seventeen almost eighteen? Yeah," Kim said knowing that he would figure out.

"Seventeen," Tommy gaped. That meant that, "She's mine."

"You're getting slow in your old age Tommy," Kim laughed, "But I have gymnastics practice and with Bay out we have to scramble a bit."

"You kept her from me," Tommy said stopping her from leaving.

"Not everything is about you Tommy. Bay would have been a distraction while you were out saving the world," Kim said trying to stay calm.

"I should have known," Tommy argued.

"And then what would you have done? Stopped what you were doing to come see me while I was pregnant? Been at her birth or even her first birthday with you going off to college?" Kim continued to argue.

"I still should have known," Tommy sighed.

"I wasn't going to have her be the target for some evil villain," Kim sighed as she sat on one of the desk.

"So what's with purple hair?" Tommy laughed.

"Her teenage rebellion. She also has a tattoo," Kim chewed on her lip.

"You let her get a tattoo?" Tommy asked.

"It's the same one I have actually," The brunette supplied.

"You got a tattoo?" The taller male gasped.

"As much as I have loved this conversation, I have to really get to gymnastics practice," Kim said as she stood up.

"We aren't done at all," Tommy said standing in front of the women he had lost.

"But I am for now," Kim side stepped Tommy and grabbed the pen off his desk, "Come over at five. I doubt Bay will be home anytime soon."

"You live across the street from me," Tommy laughed.

"What a freaking coincidence," Kim muttered as she left the classroom to go to the gym.

"She just does what she wants?" Tommy asked as he took the mug of coffee Kim had offered him.

"I can't really say no. She has straight A's she always has," Kim sighed as she took a sip from her own mug.

"She needs rules Kim," The

"You really don't have a say in this Tommy," Kim brought her legs underneath her, "Despite her attitude she's a good girl aside the skipping and staying out late."

"And what's with her and Conner?"

"Don't know. They went out once and she hasn't said much about him,"

"He's said a lot about her,"

"I didn't know you were that close to your students,"

"I have study group with Conner and a couple of other students and he keeps talking about her," Tommy covered.

"Thanks again for the ride Connie," Bay said as she walked through the front door.

"Anytime," Conner said as he placed her bag by the foot of the stairs.

"You want to stay awhile and study or something?"

"I'd like that," Conner said as the two teens made their way to the living room.

"So is this going to be a regular thing?" Bay asked as her and Conner entered the living room.

"Bay manners," Kim scolded.

"I'm sorry if this isn't weird for you mother but it is for me. Knowing that my mother and my teacher were friends in a past life," Bay huffed, "We'll be upstairs studying."

"Nice to see you again Mrs. St. James. Dr. Oliver," Conner said as he followed Bay out of the living room.

"We are going to tell her right?" Tommy asked as he looked at the two teens leaving.

"I should do it," Kim said setting her mug on the coffee table, "It will be better hearing it from me."

"You're probably right," Tommy said standing up, "I better get home. I have papers to grade."

"It's good to see you Tommy," The brunette women said standing up and escorting him to the front door.

"You too Kim," The black ranger smiled, "I guess I'll be seeing you around."

As Tommy walked across the street Kim stood and watched him for a bit before going back into her own home.

Kim had thought about Tommy a lot. Especially when she looked at Bay and saw the features she shared with Tommy.

Bay was her little girl. No matter how she dressed or acted. She was always going to see that little girl with pigtails.

"Who's Elizabeth?" Conner asked as he caught glimpse of a name on a card on Bay's desk.

"That's my first name. Only my grandmother calls me that," Bay said as she looked up from the textbook she was reading.

"So you just got Bay from Elizabeth?" the red ranger was interested in learning as much about this girl as he could.

"Elizabeth Anastaisia Hart. BAH. But I pronounced it as Bay and it's stuck. Much to my mothers dislike," The girl smiled, "Why are you so interested in knowing about me?"

"I find you interesting and hard to figure out," Conner said moving to sit on the foot of the bed.

"Maybe I like it that way," Bay said as she leant closer to him and just low enough for just Conner to hear.

"Well I am determined to learn about you," Conner said as he leant even closer.

"I might just let you," Bay smiled as she was just ready to press her lips to Conner's when his communicator beeped.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I promised my mom I'd help her," Conner covered as he grabbed his bag and stood up.

"Well that is the worse timing," Bay laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," The blond boy smiled as he left.

Bay fell back onto her bed and sighed. She never let boys get this close to her. And it wasn't because she had father issues it was because she saw her mother date many people before she found David.

But that only lasted for about seven years before it went south. She loved David he was there for her major milestones which she found grateful. But it will never make up for her not having her biological father in her life.

"Bay I have something I need to tell you," Kim said as she handed her daughter a mug of hot chocolate as she sat on her daughter's bed.

"It has to be serious if you made hot chocolate. You haven't made this since the news of the divorce," Bay said looking at her mother.

"Tommy and I weren't just friends Bay," Kim said as she got serious, "We dated for three years and before I left for Florida we made a decision to take our relationship to a more intimate level. Which resulted in you."

"So not only were you friends you were lovers?" Bay asked trying to comprehend the information she was just given.

"In better words,"

"Is that why we moved to Reefside? So you could rekindle an old romance?" Bay accused.

"I had no idea Tommy would be here and be a teacher at your school and live across the street," Kim defended herself.

"I can't handle this right now," Bay stood up.

"You can't drive Bay," Kim stood up as well.

"No but I can walk and I have a cellphone," Bay grabbed her bag and made her way down the stairs slowly.

"Bay," Her mother called after the teenager but was met with the sound of the front door closing.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your beauty sleep Connie," Bay said as she entered the Mustang.

"I was still doing homework anyway,"

"Well I can help you with that,"

"I'd like that" Conner said as he drove the two back to his house.

Kim looked at the clock and bit her nails. It was almost midnight and Bay hadn't come back yet.

Deciding against her her better judgement Kim pulled on her sweatshirt and made her way across the street to see if there maybe was a chance Bay had gone over to Tommy's or he had seen her.

As she rung the doorbell she couldn't help but feel helpless knowing that she didn't have any idea where her daughter was.

"Kim its almost midnight," Tommy answered the door his voice was husky from sleep and he was shirtless.

"I'm so sorry. Its just that I told Bay tonight and she left and I have no idea where she is," Kim said as she twisted her hands in the sweatshirt she was wearing.

"She hasn't been by here," Tommy ran his hand through his spiked hair.

"It's just that I'm worried. We've only been in Reefside for a few weeks," the brunette women said almost to tears.

"Come in and I'll make some coffee," Tommy said as he stepped aside.

"I shouldn't you have class tomorrow," Kim said rocking back and forth on her heels.

"You're probably right," The black ranger sighed.

"But thank you," Kim smiled as she turned towards her house.

"It's nice seeing that my sweatshirt has been in good hands," Tommy called from behind her.

"It always has been," Kim smiled as she walked the short distance to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. Just Bay and the plot.

* * *

Bay woke up confused for a second before she realized where she was. She was in Conner's room sleeping on his bed because she had fallen asleep while she was helping him with his homework.

"I see you're up," Conner's voice came from beside her.

"What time is it?" Bay asked trying to ignore the fact that Conner didn't have a shirt on.

"We have about an hour before school starts," the teenage boy said as he pulled on a shirt.

"You have an hour. I think I'm going to spend the day at home," Bay stood up stretching her back.

"Won't that be awkward?" the red ranger asked concerned.

"No my mom is probably at the school looking for me," the girl sighed as she grabbed her boots.

Conner looked at Bay for a few seconds. He had let her have his bed last night while he slept in the guest room. But before he left he noticed how peaceful the girl was in her sleep.

"Stop staring at me Connie. It's creepy," Bay smiled.

"Come on you can have a McKnight breakfast before I take you home," Conner laughed as he lead his crush downstairs.

Home alone. Just as Bay liked it. As she had suspected her mom was looking for her at the school. A phone call from Conner helped confirmed that.

Bay settled into the couch and drunk in the silence. It was nice for the first few minutes but got very boring quickly. But that was a simple fix.

Deciding that reading her favorite book and a cup of tea were what was best for her at the moment.

Bay looked at the house across the street as she sat in the window seat in the living room. It contained her dad. Her real dad. Someone she had dreamt about for years. What he looked. What he did for a living.

Now she knew. He dad was a teacher. Her teacher. And she had been treating him like crap.

She wasn't going to pity herself now. She had never in her lifetime pitied herself. She was going to go across the street and wait until Tommy showed up so she could finally talk to her dad.

"Conner" Kim yelled after the three rangers before they had a chance to leave the school.

"Is something wrong Mrs. St. James?" Kira asked the new gymnastics coach.

"I have no idea where Bay is and I was hoping that she was in school today and that maybe you guys have seen her," Kim tried to catch her breathe.

"I haven't seen her all day. Have you Conner?" The ex-pink ranger asked the young man knowing his crush on the new girl.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday,"

"Conner I know you like her and want to protect her but I need to know,"

"I dropped her off at your house this morning,"

"You dropped her off?"

"She called me last night asking for a ride. We worked on homework and then I slept in the guest room,"

"I believe you Conner. And thanks, at least I know she'll have a friend waiting when she's ungrounded," Kimberly smirked as she walked to her car.

"She spent the night?" Ethan looked at his best friend.

"She was upset and tired after helping me with my homework," Conner shrugged.

"Can I help you?" A women asked Bay.

"I'm waiting for," Bay paused. What was she supposed to call him now?

"Dr. Oliver to get home?" The women filled in.

"Yes that," Bay berated herself. She was an A+ student but was having trouble with a conversation.

"I'm his friend Hayley," the women held her hand out.

"You own the Cyberspace," the girl realized as she shook the hand.

"I do. But I'm not sure when Tommy will be home," Hayley looked at the girl, "I just came by to check on a few things. Before I went back to cheer on the game tournament. "

"I forgot Ethan is competing. Do you think I can wait inside while you check on whatever it is you need too?" Bay asked quickly, "I have a book and I won't touch anything."

"Sure. But please don't touch anything," Hayley smiled at the girl.

"I promise. I'm Bay."

Once the two women were inside Bay couldn't help but look around the living room. It wasn't much but at least there were pictures. Bay looked at some of them. Pictures from what looked like a high school graduation, because the man that she knew didn't have long hair. There was another with a group of friends, and among those some with what she assumed were her grandparents.

"Looks like your mom told you," Tommy's voice came from behind her.

"Last night," Bay turned around, "Hayley let me in by the way."

"I'm sure you have questions or you want to know more about me," Tommy sighed as he sat on his couch.

"I've actually thought about this moment for so long. And now that I'm here I don't know what to ask," Bay confessed as she took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Well I'm glad you're here. It just means you don't hate me," the black ranger joked lightly.

"Can't hate someone you don't know," the girl tousled her hair and moved it out of her face.

"If I had known Bay," Tommy started.

"I guess that's mom's mistake," Bay looked at the man she had finally known to be her father.

"I guess it is," the man sighed. Bay had a point. If Kim had told him the girl who was sitting in his living room would have had both parents all of her life.

"I mean it's not like I imagined meeting you or anything. Because I'd be too much of a girl to admit that," Bay stood up as she started to pace the room. "Or even that I wanted to know so much about you that I tried to pry information from Jason and was left disappointed when he didn't tell me anything because I didn't."

Tommy left his seat on the couch and pulled his daughter into his arms. In the time that he had known her he knew that she was a strong girl. Much like her mother.

"It's ok. I'm here now," he tried to comfort her.

They both stayed that way for awhile before the doorbell rang.

"Will you be ok while I answer the door?" Tommy looked at Bay as he pulled away.

"I'll be fine," Bay wiped her eyes. Hoping that she didn't smear her make up.

The ranger looked at the girl before he left her to answer his front door.

"Tommy is Bay over here?" The former pink ranger asked as soon as he answered the door, "Conner said he dropped her off at home this morning but she wasn't there."

"She's here Kim," Tommy stepped aside to let the women in.

"Elizabeth Anastasia Hart," Kim stormed into the house, "You do not leave the house without telling me and you do not spend the night with a boy."

"Yell louder mom I don't think the neighbors can hear you," Bay said calmly.

"I wouldn't back talk me Elizabeth," Kim placed her hands on her hips.

"So I left for the night big deal."

"I had no idea where you were Bay! I have been running around all day looking for you. And I find out that you slept at Conner's house," the small women raised her voice.

"You were at Conner's?" Tommy finally snapped out of his haze.

"He slept in the guest room after I helped him with his homework," Bay looked at her father.

"Either way Elizabeth you're grounded. No car. No Internet. Only school and home for the next week."

"So I left last night. You would have too if you found out that your teacher is your long lost dad," Bay yelled.

"It's not up for discussion Elizabeth," Kim sighed.

"Stop calling me that," the girl threw up her hands.

"It's the name I gave you," the women argued.

"Maybe you should both cool down a bit," Tommy said trying to defuse the situation.

"He's right. I'm going home," Bay grabbed her book and left the house.

"I'm sorry Tommy," Kim said after a few minutes.

"It sure is something I didn't expect when I came home," the teacher laughed.

"You'll get used to it. I need to get home and make sure she doesn't leave again,"

"Take it easy on her. She's had a rough day,"

"I'll see you later Tommy," Kim said as she walked towards the door, "Conner, Kira."

"Dr. O we have a problem," the red ranger said as he and Kira entered the room.

Bay looked at her ceiling before she turned over to look out of her window. It had gotten dark outside. And with her mother's new take on authority she couldn't go cheer on Ethan.

She had only been grounded twice. Once for breaking a lamp while practicing her routine in the house, and the other for hitting the neighbors daughter. She deserved it though. You don't make fun of someone for not having a dad.

"Bay?" Kim asked as she knocked on the door.

Knowing that her mother was going to come in anyway Bay closed her eyes and pretended to be sleep.

Bay heard the door open and then a sigh before the door was shut. Good. She couldn't handle talking to her mom at this moment.

* * *

Hey. Another chapter out of the way! :) I hope you all enjoyed it:D


End file.
